1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna test apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable antenna test apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Portable antenna test sets presently in use do not cover all communications and radar frequency bands in one test set, and existing portable antenna test sets generate one test signal at a time and thus must sequentially generate test signals over a long period of time in order to cover all frequency bands of interest. Also, portable antenna test sets presently in use do not have sufficient output signal power and are thus limited in range. No portable antenna test sets in use are remote controlled and such antenna test sets require several operators to conduct a test. Existing portable antenna test sets also do not provide for the remote control of test signal parameters. Furthermore, portable antenna test sets presently in use allow for limited control over signal parameters, and none allow for changing of the test signal frequency, pulse width, pulse repetition interval (PRI) and amplitude level in the interval between two successive pulses.